You Lost a Lot
by Alien-Ariel
Summary: Maggie doesn't fit in, and her mom thinks she's trouble. In a misjudged attempt to get her daughter back in line, Maggie's mom sends her to live with Aunt Iona. It turns out new friends was all she needed. But what about a new boy? Duckie/OC.
1. How I Got Here

**Okay, as this says, this is a Duckie/OC fic. I don't think it'll be overly long. I'm looking at about 10 chapters before ending it. But it might be more. You never know.**

**Some quick things: I LOVE reviews. They are my drug. Also, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES OF ALL MY OCs. Including Maggie. I also put regular updates on my profile. Check up on it often.**

**Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

"Margaret Claire Myre, I have had _enough_!" My mom screams at me. She always uses my given name when she's upset with me. And her voice gets that strain in it, like she's on the verge of tears but won't let them fall; it breaks my heart to her that in her usually bright voice.

"Mom." I try to pacify her. She pushes away my hands, "_Mom_."

"No, Maggie! You aren't talking your way out of this." She says throwing her hands up and down, just to do something with them.

"Mom, I don't even know what I did." I sigh. She makes this tragic little sound, "_What_ then?"

"Oh you know very well what." She says, giving me the look. I get irritated.

"_What_?"

"Do I have to say it?"

"Yeah, I think you do." I spit, giving in to anger from my mom's withering gaze.

"Scott." She just says to me. Now I roll my eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me, young lady."

"What about Scott?" I demand.

"Your sister told me he stayed the night when I was away last week." She dropped the bomb. I purse my lips, trying not to give anything away. But I know I'm caught.

"Nothing happened-"

"Oh Maggie."

"Mom!" I say, "Nothing _happened_." My voice is desperate, because it's the truth. How do I tell her I'd never do anything with that scumwad? How do I explain my reasons for being with someone I hate?

"Regardless." Mom hasn't picked up on my sincerity, "I've had enough of your disrespect. It's time you learn to listen." And then something comes over her face as she thinks of something.

"_Respect_?" Where did that come from? But she wasn't listening to me, "Mom?"

"You're going away this year." She says more to herself, still sketching it out apparently.

"You're kicking me _out_?" I cry as she rushes to the phone, but she ignores me again as she punches in a number, "_Mom_?" I whine.

"Hello? Iona! This is your sister." She pauses and smiles, "So I guess I'll just come out and say it. Will you take Maggie for her senior year?"

* * *

"This isn't happening." I say as I pack my suitcases. I turn to look in the mirror. I tug at my short, dark brown hair, which is a bob at it's best, "This _isn't_ happening." I repeat to my reflection. But then my small, pixie face breaks and my eyes, the same shade of brown as my hair, squeeze shut, "Ohhh. This _is_ happening."

I really don't know why my mom wanted to send me off to Chicago to live my senior year of high school with my Aunt. Because, honestly, my Aunt Iona is insane; she wasn't going to be a role model for me, and this certainly wouldn't be a punishment. I don't know _what_ my mom was getting at here. Maybe she just ed wanted to get me away from the volatile nature of a small, cliquey town; and Scott. As if I'd miss him; we broke up over the phone as soon as the plans were finalized.

Or maybe she knew something I didn't.

"Maggie, get your ass down here before I beat you." She yells up to me from the bottom of the stairs. Then again, maybe not.

Whatever her reason, I was going to the airport today. I would be in Chicago by nightfall. And Aunt Iona swore I'd be starting my new school tomorrow morning, working shifts at her store whenever not in school.

I didn't have time to think about how I felt. I'd just have to adapt. And hope that I liked my new home.


	2. How I Made Friends

**Wow! This is my second update today. Not for this story, mind you. But still. Impressive, no?**

**Anywhos. Nothing much to say, except to thank X-Designer-Skyline-X for her review! I'm glad you like my story.**

**Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

True to her word for once, my Aunt Iona was shipping me off the Meadow Brook High School the morning after I arrived in Chicago. I stood on the sidewalk in front of the school. A bus slid in behind my Aunt's car as she rolled down a window.

"You gonna go in, or just stare at it?" I heard her say over the chaos reigning around me.

"I'm scared." I said, just loud enough for her to hear me, "I think I'm paralyzed."

"Oh don't be so melodramatic. Have fun, sweetie." With that being said, my Aunt pushed my back through the open car window. Caught off guard, I stumbled forward as my Aunt pulled out. My converse tripped me up as they hit an uneven part of the pavement, but my books wanted to keep going. I managed to right myself before I fell, but my books tumbled from my grasp all over the sidewalk. I heard laughing around me, but I pretended like I didn't. Hiking up my baggy pants, I kneeled as confidently as I could to retrieve my belongings. Reaching towards a notebook, my fingers retracted just quickly enough not to get crushed as someone else in converse walked by.

"Watch it!" I said angrily while looking up at whoever was discourteous enough to tread on my stuff and potentially my hand. A girl with short copper red hair glanced back at me as if she hadn't noticed me until now. There was a boy in a hat and little black glasses talking away to her still, as though nothing else was important. The girl looked me over and smiled.

"Did you need some help?" She asked, already bending to hand me another of my notebooks. Quickly noticing her shoes, I figured her chatty friend had to be the one to stomp over my books. He definitely seemed distracted enough.

"Thanks." I said shyly, accepting her help, "I hope I didn't sound like a bitch. I was just a little affronted when your friend there damn near walked over my fingers." The girl turned up to the boy, a glare in her eyes.

"Duckie!" She cut him off, "I can't believe you walked on this girl's stuff! You are such an asshole."

"What girl?" The boy named Duckie asked, finally being brought back to earth. I stood up, having recollected all my stray things.

"This girl." I said softly, but still looking rather angry, "But whatever." He just looked at me with this dumb look, words failing him for the first time since I'd made his acquaintance. It made me feel a little uncomfortable; I didn't like people looking at me, because it was always due to them not liking the way I looked. Different, you know? People back home didn't like anything or anyone being different. I figured it was how I dressed that weirded him out so much; but he looked like he had gotten dressed in the dark, so maybe not. Was dressing how I did something of a "style" here?

"Duckie, apologize." The girl scolded him like she was his mother.

"It's cool." I said, walking off. I was still feeling a little embarrassed and didn't really want to stick around outside. To my amazement, the girl walked with me. The guy trailed along behind us.

"I'm Andie Walsh." She said to me, offering a smile. I returned it as we entered the school, feeling a little more relaxed. I knew someone already!

"Maggie Myre." I said to introduce myself, "I'm-"

"Who the hell are you?" The boy said from behind Andie and I, sounding more bemused than rude. I figured he was wondering where I'd come from, not specifically _who_ I was. At least, I hoped that's what he meant; I'd _just_ introduced myself after all.

"Duckie, go to class." Andie countered with irritation; maybe it was the venom in her voice that finally got the boy to clear off, because he was gone in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry about him." She said to me, sounding sincere, "He doesn't usually talk like that."

"Not a problem." I assured her as we stopped by a line of lockers, "Is he your boyfriend?" I asked as Andie started to enter her combination. She laughed in a highly sarcastic way.

"He likes to think he is." She replied cryptically, not really answering my question. I nodded anyway, and took it as a no. Not that it mattered, I was trying to get things straight before I said something to screw up what Andie and I had started here.

"His name isn't really 'Duckie', is it?" I asked, feeling awkward. She laughed for real this time.

"No, it's Phillip Dale. But I can't remember how long it's been since I've called him that." Andie told me as she pulled an American history book out of her locker, "He really is an alright guy. I've known him forever." She added, as if she felt she had discredited her friend somehow. I just shrugged.

"I'm not easily offended." I explained with a smile. Honestly, I was just glad to have met some people who shared my style.

I was just happy to maybe make some friends.

* * *

"Andie?"

"Maggie?"

I was at Trax the night of my first day in Chicago. Also surprisingly, Aunt Iona had been serious about putting me to work. "Earning my keep" she was calling it. I didn't mind yet, it was just my first day. However, I had _not_ expected to run into Andie Walsh there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me from behind the register.

"Funny, I was wondering the same of you." I laughed in a surprised way as I closed the stock room door behind me.

Ever one of good timing, my Aunt chose now to enter the sales floor from the front display window. She saw the two of us looking at each other and smiled in that way she had.

"Well look at that." She said, getting out attention, "You've met on your own."

"So you work for my Aunt Iona?" I chuckled, moving to stand closer to Andie as my Aunt went to check something upstairs. I didn't really want to entire store, which was actually rather busy for a little retail outlet in Chinatown, to hear our conversation.

"_Iona_ is your aunt?" Andie looked shocked, but smiled through it. I nodded.

"I'm staying with her this year; her and my mom have this evil little plot for me to finish school here. And I'm working here when I'm not at school." I explained.

"Small town." Andie said. I laughed and shook my head.

"No, _big_ town. You should see where I come from." I disagreed, but with a light tone, "Small world is more like." Andie agreed.

"So I guess we'll be seeing each other quite a bit." She said, "Well, Duckie too. I'm actually surprised he isn't here yet." I rolled my eyes in mock disgust, because I felt we were on the level of friendship where I could joke like that.

"Well, if that's _all_ I have to put up with to be your friend." I replied sarcastically. We both laughed together as she said not to take him being around all the time so lightly.

I was already having fun. Maybe Chicago wasn't such a scary place after all!


	3. My First Weeks

**Ok guys! Sorry it took a while to get out.**

**As it was, I had actually **_**shelved**_** this story, but I got it back out after some out-of-the-blue inspiration. For those of you not familiar with my language, shelved means, literally, I put it on my shelf; it also means I'd pretty much put it away. Usually for good, but sometimes not.**

**I'll ride this inspiration for as many chapters as possible. And hopefully I'll have another chapter out soon enough.**

**Thanks for your patience. And thanks even more to ReflectedIRony, iLuvTwiBoyz, Faceskinator, RoseRedGurl, and IceDragonHikari for their reviews! Much love, dears.**

**Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

It had been a while since I moved to Chicago, and I was really coming to appreciate my mom's decision. Andie and I had become very close; I don't think she's ever had a _girl _best friend, with maybe the exception of that Jenna girl, so we bonded fast. Phil and I... well, we got along. He had the capacity to annoy me quite completely, but I actually felt very comfortable around him and found myself coming out of my shell. I told him a lot, we all did everything together, they were the best friends I'd ever had, to be cliché about it.

In the few weeks since starting school here, not too much had happened. The second weekend I was given a break from working at Trax (Aunt Iona seemed to like me socializing with Andie, so she gave me time off sometimes), so Andie took me for a night out with some of her other friends to a place called Cats. The music was really great, but a little loud for my tastes, and the company wasn't the best. I liked Jenna well enough I suppose, but "Stimulating Simon" was hard to get along with.

"I kinda want to dance." I tried to say over the music; I don't think anyone heard me. I'd never been to a real concert before (they just didn't happen back home), so I couldn't really judge how loud to speak… or what to even do for that matter.

"I'm gonna go keep Phil company!" I yelled as loud as I felt socially acceptable. Andie at least heard me, because she smiled and said okay back to me.

"Hey Phil." I said cheerfully, once outside the bar. I went to stand behind him and looped my arms over his chest.

"Oh, hey babe." He replied absentmindedly.

"Phil?" The bouncer most people called Dice Man asked Phil, with a curious look and a crooked smirk. Phil shrugged.

"Maggie refuses to call me by my real name." He replied.

"Phil _is _your real name, you freak." I laughed.

"So, is this one your _girl_?" The bouncer asked, making me laugh harder.

"Oh please." I muttered.

"Uh- well, she's my _newest _girl friend. As you know, Dice Man, I've always been just so magnetic to the ladies." Phil said, with this (I'll admit) cute little smirk in my direction.

"_Magnetic_. Lemme tell ya." I said, taking his hat and placing it on my own head, "I just can't keep my hands off this one." The Dice Man laughed again as I ruffled Phil's hair and lit a new cigarette. Just then Andie walked out of the bar.

"Huh. Let me guess, Duckie's pure _animal magnetism_ is working its charms on you?" She said to me.

"Oh good, are we leaving now?" I asked her instead, immediately removing my arms from around Phil.

"Yeah. Not the best night at Cats I've seen either." Andie agreed with my implied criticism by making a face.

"Well I've got a whole school year to be shown a better time. Come on guys, let's roll." I said, heading over to Andie's beat-up but reliable car.

"Were you out here long, Duckie?" I hear her ask as I get to the passenger's side door.

"Nah nah, three- four hours. And besides, our lovely Maggie here made that last bit of it rather enjoyable." He lifted his round sunglasses to wink at me. It was hard to tell when Phil was flirting for real or not, so I usually flirted back just as carelessly.

"Just doing my duty, sir." I replied, pulling his face down to my height by his bolo tie.

"Come on you two, it's time for bed." Andie said sarcastically while unlocking the doors. I was quick to hop in and slam the door shut.

"Yours or mine?" He asked slyly, "Ours?" When he leaned against the door I took the opportunity to roll down the window and punch him lightly in the stomach.

"Shut up, Phil." I told him with a sly look of my own.

"Wow, _Maggie_." He gave me a bug-eyed look which would have made me giggle if I wasn't so used to it, "Can you at least give me a ride home to make up for your guard dog assaulting me?" He asked Andie as I growled playfully.

"Yeah, get in." She sighed, "Get in back, Fido."

"Can I rest my head on your shoulder while you steer?" He asked her as I climbed into the narrow space that went for the "back seat".

"Hmm, can I throw up in your hat if you do that?" I asked him, peeking around the head rest for him to see I was serious.

"Okay, point taken." He said, slipping in to the seat I had just vacated, "You're the boss, boss."

Next week I was back to working at Trax. Andie was setting up a new display of sunglasses as I unpacked more records in the back. Hearing her talking to someone up front about some very sarcastic music recommendations, I glanced through the stock room door to see her smiling at someone who looked like that Richie, Blane.

"What an interesting turn of events." I whispered to myself as I turned back to the inventory only to see it missing, "What?"

"Hey babe." I hear from behind me. I stop looking for the box of records and put my hands on my hips.

"Hmm. That sure _sounds_ like Phil's voice." I say, effecting a musing tone, but with an edge, "But it can't be Phil because he _knows _how _angry _Andie and I would be to _find him back here_."

"Oh right." He said, getting my meaning, "I'll just go out the back then."

"Phil, don't!" But the alarm sounding told me I was too late, "Come here so I can beat you!"

"Duckie?" I hear Andie yell, fumbling in the desk drawers for the key to turn off the blaring security alarm, "Maggie, what's he doing back here?"

"Asking to have his ass handed to him." I say, pulling him by his jacket lapels over to sit him down on the desk.

"Let me guess, you were using our bathroom." I glare at him after Andie turned off the alarm, "Watch out for the boxes, Andie." I tell her when she almost tripped on the one I had been working on. If any of those records get scuffed from Phil moving them to the floor I'd make his life hell.

"Are you _maaad_?" He asked her, ignoring me.

"Are you _duuumb_?" I taunt him right back.

"Yes I'm mad!" Andie spoke over me, "There are public bathrooms all over the place."

"I'm not nine, Andie, I know that." He started off, sounding slightly irked, but covered it up by adding, "I-it's just- it's the end of the month and they're out of toilet seat covers!"

"You're being ridiculous." She said, crossing her arms.

"And vulgar." I added.

"And irritating!" She continued, giving me a half-smile.

"And _interfering_?" I ask her quietly. She just pushes my shoulder and bites her lip, "Go on."

"I've gotta get back out front. _Babysit _him." She says the last part loud enough for him to hear before leaving and shutting the door.

"Babysit?" He says to himself.

"Yes, it's something responsible people do for children like- Phil, you moron, do you want Andie to-" While my back was turned, he had taken the chance to rush over to the back door to open and close it as fast as could. Before I could pull him away from it the alarm was blaring again.

"Yeah, you better run!" I call after him as he fled the building. I don't think Andie talked to him for a whole day after that.


	4. Holy Shit, No Way

**Woo! This one's out fast!**

**Not much to say, except to thank iLuvTwiBoyz and Faceskinator for their lovely reviews. I'll keep you in mind if I ever need help getting a chapter started, dear.**

**Tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

I was amazed how fast time was flying. Had it really been so many months? Was I really graduating in eight weeks? Was prom really happening within the month? And had I honestly found the perfect date to it?

Well, yes to all but that last sentence. I still didn't have a date for prom; but that was alright for now. I was much more interested in Andie's crush on Blane McDonough, one of the most popular richies in the entire school.

"So, has Blane asked you out yet?" I asked her one day between classes. We were hanging in the "court yard" (ha) with the other zoids.

"Hmm. No." She said, "But we talked for a while the other day in the computer lab." And she proceeded to tell me all about Blane's "computer trick".

"Well that's promising." I said to her, "Oh wait. Don't look now, but I think that's your man." I told her, noticing some richie breaching the barrier between the two worlds. He looked exceptionally out of his element.

"Oh God, that _is _him. What do I say? What do I talk about?" She asked me, biting her lip in that way she had.

With the exception of their chat in the lab the other day, Andie and Blane hadn't really talked much since the start of school. I guess he'd been pressured by his dick "friends" to stop conversing with her all together, and he must have caved into their criticism. But maybe this was a sign that he wanted to try harder this time around and disobey his friends' wishes.

"Spring is very conducive for love." I teased her quietly as Blane finally located us and started to head our way.

"Oh shut up." Andie said, looking down at her sketchpad and failing to hold back an elated little smile.

"How're you girls doing?" He asked casually, swinging his sunglasses in his hand.

"Quite well, thanks." I replied, smiling as kindly as I could.

"Fine." Andie said nonchalantly, "You?"

"Okay." Blane answered her, glancing around at the other zoids, "And you?"

"Well- I just said I was _fine_." Andie laughed, messing with her sunglasses and elbowing me as I snorted.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Blane said, sounding embarrassed, "Oh, am I interrupting something?" He added, noticing me watching on with amusement.

"Not at all!" I said hastily, "I was just about to go make Phil go to history. See ya, Andie." I added with another teasing tone before standing up and leaving the two of them alone.

Finding Phil was actually really easy. He was pestering some richie girls a little ways down the hall. From the way they were glaring I could guess what they were talking about. His pregnancy scandal was known school-wide.

"There you are, you tool." I said, pulling him by the arm farther down the hall.

"Hey Maggie." He said to me before turning his head back towards the girls, "Don't forget my offer, ladies!" He added before we disappeared around a corner.

"You are such a pig." I told him as I linked our arms.

"What, for offering a valuable service to the female student body?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"I don't know any girl who wants a kid while still in high school." I explained while rolling my eyes, "Besides, no one ever takes you up on it." I added to tease him.

"That's not true. You haven't declined yet." He said suggestively with a wink.

"Yet." I reminded him, "I don't want to hurt your feelings is all."

"How would you saying yes hurt my feelings?" He asked with a toothy grin. I snorted despite feeling my face grow warm.

"Oh please, you wish." I scoffed to cover up for myself. I just hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Oh babe do I." He agreed, moving his arm to my waist, "So where are we going? Your place? My place?"

"_Our_ place." I replied slyly as I continued in the direction of our history class.

"Ooh, I like the way you're talkin', Maggie." He started, but stopped dead when he noticed where I'd lead him.

"What, are all these kids gonna watch? Cause I don't know if I'm into that, doll." He said as we entered the classroom. It was hard to tell when the joking started and stopped with Phil.

"Yes. They are all here to witness you going to history for the first time this week." I told him as he reluctantly took the seat behind mine, "And don't forget, we're revising your essay tonight at Andie's."

Later that night, the three of us were in Andie's pink bedroom. We were there to help Phil with his history essay; I had finished mine yesterday so I could be here for him tonight. But he simply wasn't in the game. As Andie described what the Warsaw Pact was, I shook my head and watched Phil screw around at her vanity.

"Hey dork." I said to get his attention, "We're here for _you_. Pay attention."

"Jeez, bossy." He said, pushing my hat over my face; which in turn made me snap his suspenders, "Ow, Maggie." He whined.

"Are you two listening to me?" Andie asked over Phil's complaining.

"Yes." I answered, shoving him onto Andie's bed and plopping down beside her, "What's he done wrong so far?"

"_So far_?" Phil asked, sounding wounded.

"He's bullshitting." Andie answered me. I nodded and gave him a disapproving look.

"Well what about the rest of it?" He asked, ignoring me.

Andie continued to critique the paper while I got up to play with Ace. I listened vaguely while Andie told Phil about our idea as to why he was flunking his classes. We had discussed it last week after I had finally got fed up with covering for him skipping the classes we had together and yelled at him for it. Andie had told me she thought he was just doing it to stay in high school, and I had to agree with her. Phil wasn't exactly one to face things.

"You know, I hope I'm not the only one in the world who knows what an incredible person you are." I heard Andie say softly.

"Well, at this point, I'm afraid you are." Phil replied. I turned to face them and crossed my arms.

"Hey!" I said indignantly, "So what am I?" The look on Phil's face was priceless, and it made it hard for me to actually be mad. I don't think he remembered I was there, or what he'd even said for that matter.

"You- are..." He stammered, "Well apparently you do too." He finished lamely as Andie stood up and walked to her door.

"You're an asshole." I laughed, pushing him as I joined Andie.

"After we get back from the kitchen, we _have _to work." Andie told him sternly, "What do you want to drink?" I didn't hear his reply because I was already tromping down the stairs.

"Sorry about him; he's an idiot." Andie said as she opened the fridge.

"He's an idiot." I agreed with a shrug, "I'll have whatever you're having." While she searched for something good, I heard something. Seeing an air vent above me, I figured that's where the sound was coming from. But it was actually singing; and the voice was Phil's.

"Love is feeling." He sang, "Feeling love!" I laughed as I leaned against the wall. But it wasn't a typical laugh…

"You just giggled." Andie said to me in an accusing, but confused, manner while handing me a can of Pepsi.

"I just giggled." I repeated, just as confused. Then Andie noticed Phil's singing too.

"You giggled at Duckie." She said in that same tone, pointing a finger at the vent. A look of realization came over her face, "You _like_ Duckie!" I was dumbstruck for a moment before dropping my Pepsi.

"Holy shit, I like Phil!" I yelled.


End file.
